Fatherly Machine
by The undead knighht
Summary: A exo Titan ends up on remnant and saves a young faunas in the woods
1. Chapter 1

**Oc bio**

 **Name: Helios**

 **Appearance: exo dark Grey skin red eyes**

 **Armor: think of the pic for this story with knight leggings and the Titan mark you get from zavala**

 **Weapons: universal remote thousand yard stare a legendary machine gun that does fire damage**

 **Backstory: all of his life every since he was created by the traveler, he fought the darkness paired with his ghost that he called spark, they were the ones too destroy the black heart, and defeat orix after he started training new guardians too fight the darkness**

* * *

 **that's the oc bio and now a lot of you may be wonder why this was a blank file for a few days now before I could begin the first chapter my laptop died, after I charged it for I while I turned it on and found the story missing but I was still getting reviews for it I tried everything too fix it but it didn't work until about5 minutes ago and now I could begin this story**


	2. The mission

**A/N: here will be where the story begins and let's hope it could keep going, I already have the pairings for this story it will be Helios and goodwitch, there will also be white rose and bumblebee, without further adu the fatherly machine**

* * *

As Helios the exo Titan that defeated orix whatchedthe new guardians spar in the crucible he began speaking too his ghost "hey spark,things have been well boring lately there hasn't been anything too do in weeks" Helios saidwith a bored tone "you  
don't find it fun too train other guardians?" Spark asked "it's not that it's just I haven't seenany action against the darkness in a while" he said, " well if your bored I have a mission for you" a voice said behind Heliosmaking him instinctively  
turn around and punch the person "don't sneak up on me shaxx" he said too the elder Titan, shaxx began rubbinghis jaw and said "by the gods you are getting rusty normally I would feel like my jaw dislocated and now it felt likeI fought  
a child" shaxx said with a laugh "oh ha ha anyway what mission are you talking about" Helios asked with confusion "there have been vex spotted on earth we need someone too investigate, and since your bored I felt like you should do it" shaxxsaid  
as he but his hands on his hips "does the commander know about this" Helios asked as shaxx nods "ok then guess I'll go now and watch over the trainees for me" Helios said as he walked away with spark following

* * *

 **(Time skip 30 minutes)**

"If The vex are on earth we need too get rid of them fast" spark said as Helios nods, he then dropped into the cosmodrome and summoned his sparrow "well time to get too work" Helios said as he burst of too the locationshaxx told him about after  
a minute of driving he sees a vex goblin walking into a cave "think that's the place" spark asked, "no it's just a vex trying to playhide and seek" Helios said as he folłwed the vex

* * *

 **That's this chapter, a lot of you might question why he punched shaxx it's because they are friends, they would spar with each other**


	3. Strange world

**A** ** _/_** **N: sorry I haven't updat d this in a while I have been busy lately but now I have some free time so here's this chapter**

* * *

(Helios pov)

As I sneak into the cave that the vex walked into I start hearing noises that sound like construction

"Their making a hydra" spark whispered in my ear "that won't be good" I whispered back "well I think

Stealth is no longer a option" spark said "guess it's time for plan T" I said with a smirk which is hard to

Tell from a exo "plan T?" Spark asked with confusion "Take em by storm" I yell as I launch myself into the

Nearest vex crushing it, I quickly recover and run at the rest with my universal remote ready as I unleash

Many Bulletson them "we got minotaurs incoming" spark tells me I nod and pull out my heavy weapon

I see 8 minotaurs warping in so I unleash the bullets In my gun killing 5, the other 3 appeared behind me

Hitting me hard on the head, I do a quick roll to my feet and punch the first minotaur, breaking its shields

I then grab the second minotaurs hand before it could land a hit onme, I then jump and plant my feet

On its face "I'm gonna do squats on your face" I yell as I stretched out my body destroying its head and

Most of its torso, I then hop if the second minotaur and jump on the shoulder of the third, I then pry my

Hands into its head, and with all the strength I could muster I ripped it on half, I slowly turn towards the

First minotaur, what it did next caught me by surprise, it raised its cannon to its head and killed itself

"Never seen a vex commit suicide" spark said "me to" I said, as I turn towards the hydra I then notice

Something "that hydra is the biggest one I have ever seen" I said with wide optics as I looked up at the

Hydra "even more of a reason for us to destroy it" spark said and I nod

I then take a deep breath and called forth my hammer of sol when I suddenly notice something

"It's waking up" spark yelled I quickly took a fighting stance and ran at the hydra, ismashed my hammer

into its body multiple times until I jumped and smashed its head, the hydra started firing at me but I dodge

most of them I began throwing my hammer at all the weak points in a hydras armor, when suddenly it

started changing, "what is happening" I ask spark "I don't know" he said frantically I watched as the hydra grew arms and legs and a face it was starting to look like "it copied the way I look and took that form" I

Said with wide optics I watched as the giant vex grabbed a pillar of stone and terra formed it into a larger

version of my hammer of sol, I barely had time to think as I dodged a hit from the hammer "how do we

beat this thing" spark asked "we hit it really, really hard" I say as I charged at it with my hammer of sol, I

jump back avoiding a downward strike and jump on topof its hammer and run up it until I reached its face

I let out a loud battle cry as I smash my hammer into its head, it attempted to grab me but I dodged its

Hand and threw my hammer at its head I then jump towards its face as I catch my hammer in mid air

and used gravity to hit the giant with even more force them before, making it stumble back, I then grab its

eye as I repeatedly smash its face with my hammer, but the giant managed to grab me and smash me

into the ground, as I laid there motionless it raisedits foot and stepped on me, I died but like always spark

brought me back "thanks man" I say as I get ready for combat "no problem you are my guardian after all" He said from my internal speakers, as I recalled my hammer of sol, I came up with a plan as I ran

between the Giants legs I throw my hammer at the back of its left leg knocking it off balance "spark activate one of the vex gateways" I yelled " I know where your going with this and it's insane" he said

"We don't have a choice" I said back as he nods and flys over to a portal and begins trying to activate it.

I turn towards the giant that was getting back to its feet _I gotta draw its attention_ I say mentally as I charge

At the giant I began attacking it and while getting its back towards spark _I only got one shot_ Isay as I

charge towards it and threw my hammer at its left leg knocking it over "I did it" spark said as he flew back towards me, we watch as the gate way splits the vex and and causes a giant exsplosion "we got a

problem" spark said "what is it" I say "well we may have caused a chain reaction with all the vex technology activating every portal here and causing a tear in this dimension" he said I tilt my head in confusion "we made a tear in space and I have  
noidea where we will end up" he said "that's bad right" I ask "yes very" he said asI nod then begin panicking when suddenly I'm enveloped In a blue light

As I slowly wake up I notice my surroundings, I'm not in the cave I'm in a forest _where's_ _spark_ Isay as I began walking, my foot taps something as I look down I see spark with no power _nononono this can'tBe happening_ isaid  
as I droppedto my knees and pick up spark _he's out of light, he sacrificed himself to save me_ as I slowly place him on the floor I notice words carved into the ground _**Helios if yourReading this then I am dead, I have given you the codes to go through your armory I'm sorryOld friend but the only way to save you was to give you my light, for years I searched for a guardian to call my own the day The traveler made us partners Iknew we could accomplish great things, I'm glad I was able to call you my friends good by Helios**_ asI  
finish reading the note I start to cry _is this what crying is like for humans_ I said to myself "you were more then a friend spark you were my brother. I then punched the ground leaving a small crater I then gentlyplace spark insideand  
slowlyplace dirt over him I then grab a rock and plant where I buried him and carved into it _**here lies sparkhe was a great partner and an even greater brother**_ after I finish carving into  
the Rock I slowly standAnd began walkin away not before stopping and turning towards the grave "Rest in peace, brother" I say as I walk away deeper into the forest

* * *

 _ **A/N: and that's this chapter hope you guys enjoyed I'm probably gonna do another chapter next week anyway good bye everyone and have a great summer**_


End file.
